In practical life, points of interest (POIs) usually do not exist independently but in an associated relationship, for example, in a neighboring relationship. The POIs may be shops or the like.
It is of great practical significance to determine the neighboring relationship between POIs, for example, when a user is positioned in a certain shop, it is feasible to push goods information in other shops in the neighboring relationship with the shop to the user.
In the prior art, the following manners are usually employed to determine the neighboring relationship between POIs:                1) determining shops in the neighboring relationship by parsing a planar graph of each floor of a shopping mall;        2) determining shops in the neighboring relationship by matching information such as addresses, door number plates and shop serial numbers.        
However, the above two manners have certain problems in practical application, for example:
Regarding manner 1), it is necessary to consume a lot of manpower and material resources to collect planar graphs of all floors of all shopping malls, and it is necessary to re-collect if planar graphs are updated;
Regarding manner 2), it is also necessary to consume a lot of manpower and material resources to accurately obtain complete addresses of all shops, which will otherwise cause inaccurate information.